the_bruised_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bruised Girl Wiki
Welcome to The Bruised Girl Wiki In a world full of depression and darkness, October comes to find a dark angel who kidnapped her but really just falls in love. There are ups and downs in this small world she comes to find, but there are also beautiful creatures. Get ready for the ride of your life! - "IS IT WORTH IT ANYMORE? SHOULD I KEEP TRYING? WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE? HOW CAN I LIVE ANYMORE WITH AN AGONIZING PAIN? I KEEP TRYING BUT ONLY ENDING WITH FAILURE... You knocked me down, Many times Yet I keep getting up... Nothing matters anymore, I can't feel anything, Numb, To life and pain. The blade is like a butter knife slicing through butter, quick easy and precise. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, IM SO DONE TRYING ALL I DO IS FIGHT AND IM TIRED AND IT'S LIKE WHATEVER I DO GOOD OR BAD IT MESSES UP EVERYTHING IMA FUCK UP! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT... I'm just tired, But Don't worry I'll be "fine" right? NO, I'll never be just "FINE" I'M A BRUISED GIRL! And I can't change that... So just let me be. Don't bother me. You wouldn't help me anyway. Only make it worse I QUIT!!! " The Bruised Girl is written by Jasmine Harris and Domonic Summers. Wattpad You can read The Bruised Girl and all of Its glory on Wattpad: ☀https://www.wattpad.com/story/140626739-the-bruised-girl Arcs (Chapters) '''Chapter 1: '''Chapter 1 begins with the main character October, Cutting herself in an attempt to kill herself her father (Unknown name) comes into the room screaming as he sees her with her wrists cut he knocks her down shortly after her mother (Unknown name) stares at her with a small laugh as she finds October to be pathetic. October explains her sister (April) and her boyfriend (Alex) Chapter 2: Chapter 2, Introduces The 'B' Team, Brittany, Becca, And Taylor. It also introduces The 'G' Team, Which includes Her, Alex, Vanessa 'V', Jake, and Sydney. Chapter 2 confirms October and Alex are the only ones out of their group that are virgins. Samuel is also introduced in this chapter, October's creepy stalker. This chapter ends with Alex asking out October for a date. Chapter 3: This chapter begins with the excitement of the date, Samuel writes a note to October, The following night Alex and October meet at 'Subs n Stuff' The main place for dates and hangouts, Samuel shows up at and makes Alex very angry, October starts to cry and heads out of the restaurant into Alex's car then she grabs a blade and continues to almost cut her wrists until Alex comes to her rescue, October says the damage has already been done then she cuts her wrists, She passes out from the slit and wakes up to an hospital to her parents yelling at Alex. She tells them he didn't do anything, The chapter ends with her telling us that she knows her parents did not even care that she had slit her wrists. Chapter 4:Category:Browse Category:Characters